


Всего лишь повод

by mila007



Series: Норвежские тролли [5]
Category: Biathlon, Biathlon RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по мотивам <a href="http://youtu.be/-mIMJ1oRG0U">вот этого</a> и <a href="http://youtu.be/CMEIcp4cOj4">вот этого</a> видео.</p><p>Написано для команды WTF Sport 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь повод

Дома Эмиля ждал Тарьей.

Нет. Не так. Дома Эмиля ждал разъяренный Тарьей.

— Привет, — жизнерадостно с порога воскликнул Эмиль, чтобы тут же быть пригвожденным к месту яростным взглядом. В этот момент Эмиль понял, как чувствуют себя мишени на стрельбище. Потому что только что в нем появилось как минимум две новые дырки. И это было... неприятно.

— Ну привет, — ехидно улыбнулся Тарьей. — Как прошло свидание?

— Какое?

— Твое. С Мартаном. Видео ваших романтических посиделок на обрыве с шампанским бьет все IBU’шные рейтинги.

Эмиль облегченно перевел дыхание. Он-то думал, а тут…

— Тарьей! Ну что ты, — он попытался подойти и обнять друга, но тот увернулся. — Ну, глупый, ты что, ревнуешь? — Эмиль рассмеялся.

— А как еще мне вести себя, когда мой любовник ушел на свидание с другим мужчиной? Знаешь, встречи с девушками — это одно, но тут…

— Но тут у меня чистый маркетинг! Тарьей, серьезно! А то ты не знал условий акции или того, что спонсоры посчитали это отличной рекламой? — видя, что взгляд друга не смягчается, Эмиль рискнул предложить:

— Ну, хочешь, вдвоем в Альпы слетаем?

— Нет, — чуть-чуть смягчившись, помотал головой Тарьей. — Прямо сейчас я хочу горячего и не романтического примирительного секса. А потом уже можно и в ресторан, и вдвоем в Альпы.

***

— Тарьей! И как это называется?! — Эмиль влетел в дом, даже не удосужившись разуться и закрыть за собой дверь.

— Ты о чем? — невинно захлопал глазами Тарьей.

— Ты серьезно?! Вы выбираете квартиру вместе?! В одном доме?!

— Ну, Мартан захотел подыскать что-то хорошее в Осло. Я же не буду рекомендовать ему то, что не взял бы сам. К тому же…

Эмиль в два больших шага преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и притянул Тарьея для яростного поцелуя.

— Примирительный секс?

— Ты читаешь мои мысли!


End file.
